mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Hooves Day/Gallery
The Clubhouse and School Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Ponyville CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|A certain apple orchard. CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|A certain clubhouse in said certain apple orchard. Apple Bloom Walking Through Art Supplies S2E17.png|Aren't her hooves gonna be a little sticky? Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Ponies have glue? CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png|We gotta make this card extra special. Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png|Watch me dance. Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png|Scootaloo and pretty ribbons? No way! Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png|A cute shot of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png|Scootaloo seems to be flying without her wings :l Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|How about some hoof prints? Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png|Happily making hoof prints. Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Look what I have! Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png|And some glitter too! Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png|Who said Scootaloo can't have any girly taste? Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png|This looks awesome CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png|It's so awesome, it's glowing. Bigger Envelope S2E17.png|"We're gonna need a bigger envelope..." Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Truffle loves receiving cards Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Maybe next year. CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png|Our way of saying, you're the best teacher ever! Cheerilee scrutinizes card S2E17.png|"It's lovely. And so..." Cheerilee calls card "big" S2E17.png|"...big!" CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png|This heart is really heavy! Cheerilee card S2E17.png|Cheerilee Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png|Surprise! Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png|It's so big, we can all hide in here. Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png|Somepony's been in her sister's stash of romance novels Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|That leg... Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Cheerilee with ribbon in mouth S2E17.png|Putting up a ribbon. Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png|Awkward Question... Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png|Thank you very much girls. Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png|Aw, why thank you Truffle. Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png|Thanks, Truffle! Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png|Truffle Shuffle giving Cheerilee a card. Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png|Truffle Shuffle! Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|"Who wants to play Pin the Tail on the Pony?" Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S2E17.png|Never smile like that, kids. Ever. Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png|IDEA! Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist gives Cheerilee her heart Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|Lucky that heart is held up with tape instead of a pin CMC high hoofing S2E17.png|Brohoof! Finding The Special Somepony Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|The Crusaders walking through town. CMC walking S2E17.png|Who's going to be perfect for Cheerilee? CMC in the town S2E17.png|Searching for the perfect stallion. CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|"Cheerilee is sweet and kind..." Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png|Their teacher not only deserves sweet apples but the best stallion. Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png|"She's the best teacher we could hope for." Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png|"The perfect stallion you and I must find..." Sweetie Belle leaning back from flagpole S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|Heads pumping to the rhythm. Sweetie Belle with arms around flagpole S2E17.png|Come on girls, let's find'' the perfect stallion!'' "One to really make her heart soar" S2E17.png|"One to really make her heart so-ar!" Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy and Dr. Hooves are on the bridge in the lower right corner enjoying Heart and Hooves Day. Gamer colts S2E17.png|Button Mash playing an arcade game. This One's Too Young S2E17.png|"This one's too young," This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle, think before you run into a funeral. Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png|"This one's too old." This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png|I'm not old! Terrible cold stallion S2E17.png|"He clearly has a terrible cold." Sick stallion sneezes S2E17.png|"Achoo!" This guy's too silly S02E17.png|"This guys too silly," Apple Bloom and Snobby Stallion S2E17.png|"He's way too uptight." Apple Bloom falling near snobby stallion S2E17.png|"I say!" Sweetie Belle "nothing wrong with this one" S2E17.png|"There's nothing wrong with this one-" Caramel seems alright S2E17.png|"He seems alright!" His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|"His girlfriend sure thinks so." Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|''Oops, didn't know he was taken!'' Pony chest hair S2E17.png|Hair over fur? He's much too flashy S02E17.png|"He's much too flashy!" Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|"He might do!" Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png|"If he weren't so splashy!" Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17.png|BAD POKER FACE Too short stallion S02E17.png|Short as a foal. Sweetie Belle and a tall colt S2E17.png|Isn't that a giraffe? Too clean stallion S02E17.png|Neat freak. Colt is too dirty S2E17.png|Dirt freak. Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png|Jelly freak. Jelly guy S02E17.png|ME GUSTA Apple Bloom and Scootaloo before Sweetie Belle joins them S2E17.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. CMC sigh S2E17.png|*sigh* Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|"I don't think that we're mistaken..." Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|"It seems all the good ones are taken." CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png|"I really feel that at this rate we'll never find the perfect date." CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png|Ready to ask Big Mac, if he's doing anything special. CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png|"Don't wanna quit and give up hope!" Big Mac working S2E17.png|Big Mac, standing. Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png|"Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?" CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png|He's perfect! CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png|"We did it girls, we've found the one," Big Mac love heart S2E17.png|"Who will set our teacher's heart aflutter!" CMC begin to jump S2E17.png|The CMC getting ready to bounce in sync. CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|''Boing!'' Apple Bloom concerned S2E17.png|Wait! Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E17.png|Ah just realized we were talkin' about mah big brother. The Love Plan CMC stalkers S2E17.png|The CMC spying on Big McIntosh. Apple Bloom huh S2E17.png|"Huh?" Scootaloo like a plan S2E17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png|Ready to hoof-bump it? CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png|Let's do it! CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png|Brohoof No.2! Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png|Setting the scene under the gazebo. CMC picnic makers S2E17.png|The CMC setting up a picnic for the lovebirds Scootaloo they're coming S2E17.png|"They're coming." CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png|The Crusaders, giggling. Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png|I'm happy to help CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png|Could you tell us what that tree is, pretty please Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png|Cheerilee's pokerface, she's no amused. Cheerilee "That's an apple tree" S2E17.png|"That's an apple tree." CMC giggle again S2E17.png|Why yes we did borrow the anime group smile. Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png|Big McIntosh and Cheerilee Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png|Awkward... Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png|Come on, fall in love already! Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png|Yes... Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|''...Yes...'' Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png|Dreamy eyed Cheerilee. Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|''...YES!!'' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|You got something on your teeth. Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png|Way to ruin the moment Ms. Cheerilee Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|'OH COME ''ON!!' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png|Back in the shrub, Sweetie! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png|''Awkward... Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Plan B CMC disappointed S2E17.png|"We failed..." CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you're freaking me out a bit... CMC looking while under Twilight S2E17.png|It's like she is hugging you, while wanting to read you a book. Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down...I can feel it. CMC Ingredients 01 S02E17.png|the CMC preparing the latest concoction Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Om nom nom. CMC Ingredients 02 S02E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Rainbow Dash is going to be mad... CMC Ingredients 03 S02E17.png|Vacuum the rainbow! Taste the rainbow! CMC Ingredients 04 S02E17.png|May I borrow a feather? Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png|Ow! CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png|Mmm... rainbow juice! CMC Potion Done S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders potion S02E17.png CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png|...Looks appetizing! CMC Potion Setup S02E17.png Scootaloo little nudge S2E17.png Apple Bloom right S2E17.png Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17.png Scootaloo they come S2E17.png|"Here they come!" Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Love is Blind Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png CMC it worked S2E17.png|Yes! It worked! Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC "Awwww" S2E17.png|Well well, it seems Scootaloo has grown up since The Cutie Mark Chronicles Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png|This ep was full of Derp Cutie Mark Crusaders disgusted S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png|The potion seems to work a little too well Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Big Mac looking like he is in love S217.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G CMC hear craze love S2E17.png|Listening to the love birds. Scootaloo you think S2E17.png|"Ya think!" Stalling the lovers Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17.png|Looking for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|"We may have given them a love poison!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17.png|"WHAT?!" Book illustration pegasus unicorn love poison S2E17.png|An Earth pony prince and a Pegasus unicorn princess are the subject of the book the girls read. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17.png|Not liking what they hear. Sweetie Belle realization S2E17.png|Realization. Apple Bloom 'We may have put Ponyville in jeopardy' S2E17.png|What have we done!? Apple Bloom headdesks S2E17.png|(Headdesk) Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17.png|Did Apple Bloom intentionally hit her head? Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png|School in all its beauty School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Blurry School School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Daisy running S02E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Lily running S02E17.png|Panic! Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|My stomach's empty! Apple Bloom Scaring Scootaloo S2E17.png|Ooowoowoowooh! Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png|Feeling confident about this plan. CMC smiling S2E17.png|Cutie mark plan sounds good! Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png|Even Mrs. Cake thinks this is too sweet. Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png|Don't ask... Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC play cool S2E17.png CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|We get the feeling that someone is watching us from a different part of time and space. Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17.png|Is she serious? Sundae spilled S02E17.png|Awww, what a waste! Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Hi Ms.Cheerilee!" Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png|That's gotta hurt! Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|"Gosh!" Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png|BARF! Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png|Oh, gag me! Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png Apple Bloom being disgusted S2E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Shmoopy!" Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png|A bird? A plane? No, it's Super Cheerilee! Cheerilee leaves a purple streak flying out of Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png|Miss Cheerilee is a really good door buster CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png|Scootabloom The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Ponyville Clocktower S02E17.png Clock close-up S02E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png|A couch of all trades Sweetie Belle blocking Cheerilee with sink S2E17.png|Blocking the door with everything, including the kitchen sink. Cheerilee barricaded in the closet S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hopes this is enough to hold Cheerilee S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Ow! Bulls Pulling Anvil Cart S2E17.png|Oxen pulling anvils. Apple Bloom this works S2E17.png Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|Huh!? Whats going on?! Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png|I guess I picked the wrong week to quit drinking...again Pulling a house S2E17.png|Even being tied to a house doesn't stop Big McIntosh! Sweetie Belle see time S2E17.png|So close. SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png|''The power of love!!!'' Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png|I can't wait to get to my wedding! CMC braced for impact S2E17.png|Like bowling, but with the Crusaders as the pins! CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png|Steeee-rrrriiiiike! Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Coming through! Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png|Just in time. Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png|Epic Head-to-Head impact!! Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png|Why are ponies so very cute when they're all confused? Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|"Um, girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Lesson learned CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png|Uhhhh... CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png|well.... CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png Apple Bloom apologizing S2E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png|We're Sorry Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Cheerilee Punishment S02E17.png Seems fair to me S2E17.png BigMacs Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png|Ready, Sugarbear? Is It Love After All S02E17.png|It's love after all... Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|...Or is it? CMC NO S02E17.png|"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png|Walking off after tricking them Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 2 episode galleries